An Early Morning Wake Up Call
by elfinbunion
Summary: It's time for work but someone is a little reluctant to get out of bed. Who else could it be but Yoruichi? How's Soi going to handle this? - Yoru/Soi AU Drabble/One-shot


AN: Just a one-shot, kinda AUish. Hope you like it.

* * *

"Oi! Yoruichi..." Soifon pushed the bedroom door open and yelled at the rooms occupant currently buried under her down comforter. "Yoruichi!"

"Hhhnnn..."

"Get up we're gonna be late. You should have been ready thirty minutes ago."

Yoruichi just snuggled deeper into the abundance of warmth surrounding her, "Awww five more minutes Soi."

"No." The petite girl stomped her foot to emphasize her impatience. "You've already had an extra half hour, get up and get dressed so we can leave."

Soi heard a muffled whine but no movements were made. Every morning it was the same thing always a fight to get the cocoa-skinned woman out of bed and it wore on her nerves. Why couldn't she be the one who got to sleep in for a change? But no, she had to get up even earlier just to make sure this one even got up at all.

Some of her frustration seeped into her voice, "Now Yoruichi! I'm not going to tell you again, get up."

She stood there in the doorway for a moment waiting for confirmation that her order had been heard.

Finally some movement.

"Fine." With a groan the tanned woman threw the covers from her body as she continued to lay curled in bed, her eyes closed.

A slight smile tweaked the corners of Soifon's lips in satisfaction at the vision she was presented. Her eyes skimmed the long toned legs, short pink and blue plaid boxer shorts, white tank top and unkempt purple locks. A tinge of pink colored Soi's cheeks. The sight was very cute, just one thing was missing. "Yoruichi."

At the sound of her name a pair of amazingly hued golden eyes cracked open to greet the light of a new day and when they landed on Soi a lazy lopsided grin stretched across the woman's lips.

'Perfect' thought Soi. "Get up."

Yoruichi yawned, "I'm awake."

"Good now hurry and get dressed we have new people starting today and we need to be there for training or did you forget?"

A sigh escaped Yoruichi's lips, she hated training. She just didn't have the patience to stand in one spot half a day showing someone how to perform a simple task they usually picked up after a good hour. But seeing as she was the supervisor of the new hires department it was part of the job requirements. Luckily for her Soi was her assistant supervisor and she would have the girl to keep her entertained.

Her lazy grin turned into a full blown smirk and her eyes glittered thinking of the various ways she could 'play' with her overly stiff subordinate.

Soi recognizing that mischievous look took that as her cue to leave. "Dress, I'll go make some coffee." That said she turned to leave pulling the door shut behind her.

Before she got it completely closed she heard Yoruichi tease. "You know you don't have to shut the door Soi I don't mind if you look."

Soi hesitated for a split second, a slight blush sneaking up her cheeks before she pulled the door to with a soft click.

Yoruichi grinned at the girl's momentary lapse in judgement before she turned to get up and ready for the day, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

Soi returned fifteen minutes later a half empty cup of coffee in hand and knocked on the door.

No response.

She knocked again.

Still no response.

"Yoruichi?"

Still nothing.

Damn had she gone back to sleep? She was so gonna kill her. Putting her hand on the door knob, the twisting motion of her wrist was stopped by a sudden thought.

_Flashback_

_'Ready?' Soifon questioned as she stepped through the door into Yoruichi's bedroom. In an instant she was frozen in her spot, mouth agape and her cheeks aflame._

_There stood Yoruichi half-naked clad only in a lacy black bra and matching panties, the sight nearly making Soifon's eyes pop from their sockets._

_'I-I...uhhh...'_

_One of the goddess' perfectly sculpted eyebrows arched and a teasing smile graced her lips as she placed a hand on her hip and struck a little pose. 'Nice view?'_

_Soi still in shock nodded dumbly before fully comprehending the question and her much to honest answer. Blushing an even darker red, she yelped before tearing back off down the hallway stuttering an apology in her retreat._

_She couldn't look her boss in the eyes again for the next two days without blushing profusely, that image having been forever burned onto the back of her retinas._

_Yoruichi had a field day with this._

Soi's fingers uncurled from the door knob. Tempting as it was that wasn't going to happen again.

Calling out to Yoruichi again and still receiving no answer she put her ear to the door and listened for any signs of life. After a few moments she finally heard the soft rustling of fabric emit from the room. At least she was awake.

Taking a step back, she leaned against the opposite wall. "Yoruichi? Are you ready we're gonna be late."

Silence. Damn.

Taking a quick sip from her still warm coffee, Soi sighed before speaking loud enough to be sure Yoruichi heard. "I'm not coming in there."

A second later the door opened and out stepped Yoruichi pulling a shirt over her chest and down her flat stomach, a pout on her lips. "Aww, come on Soi you know you wanted to peek. Plus, you were so cute last time."

Soi fought to keep her blush at bay and rolled her eyes, bringing her cup up to her lips once more in the hopes of covering her smile.

Yoruichi saw this and smiled as well ruffling the girl's raven hair as she walked by. "Come on Soi can't have you lazing about all day we have work to do!" Yoruichi chimed with a broad smile, the day was looking up already.

Soi just shook her head and followed after the older woman, she had a feeling today was going to be a rough one.

* * *

AN: Well whatcha think? Short I know but the idea kinda stuck with me so I thought I'd write it down. Worth it?


End file.
